


Flowers

by askthealien



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askthealien/pseuds/askthealien
Summary: A list of the times Rich has given you flowers.





	Flowers

Rich hated flowers. In the span of your ten-year relationship he gave you flowers a total of five times.

The first time was on your first date. He brought you red roses. The thorns pricked you, and you bled a little. He felt himself fill with guilt. He took you to a movie, but spent the whole time watching you. He promised himself that he was going to make up for the pain, even if it was tiny, that the thorns had given you.

The second time, was on your two-year anniversary. Well, technically, it was 2 weeks after your anniversary. His band was on the road, but he wanted to be with you. He showed up on your doorstep with puppy dog eyes and a bouquet of daisies. You didn’t need him to say he was sorry, you knew he would have been there if he could’ve.

The third time, was when he proposed. You should’ve known something was up. You were a very calm couple, after four years most people are. He had a whole day planned out for you. He took you to a carnival and to the spot where he asked you out. He handed you a bouquet of posies before he got down on one knee.

The fourth time, was on your first wedding anniversary. Again, he was on tour, but you were with him this time. He wasn’t going to leave you behind on one of the most important days of the year. You spent the whole day in bed, but Rich had violets sent to your room. It was the only time you stopped kissing him all day.

The fifth and most recent time, was when your son was born. Ezra Goranski was perfect. He had your eyes and Rich’s blond hair. Rich cried the first time he saw his son. He bought lilies and put them in your kitchen on the day Ezra came home.


End file.
